


【evanstan+海包】良性循环-23

by nazyple



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazyple/pseuds/nazyple





	【evanstan+海包】良性循环-23

Chris承认，他是一个性欲亢进的人，相较正常人更加旺盛的精力奔涌在脑中、四肢和下体。这是好事，也是坏事，比如现在：

"所以你为什么觉得我会答应你这种无理的要求？"

Chris微微摇头费解的看着Jenny slate，

“只有打一炮才能分？谁规定的？”

“分手炮而已，你又不亏，稳赚不赔啊”，Jenny slate缠着Chris要推开自己的手，柔软的乳房压在Chris紧绷的腹肌，两粒硬豆豆蹭进衬衫对襟的缝隙中，手指游蛇一般钻进Chris的后脊抚慰，  
“嗯...Chris.....进来嘛......”

推不开，拨不走，Chris烦躁不已，“你药磕多了吧，我们好好谈谈不行吗？”

“有什么好谈的”，Jenny slate无所谓的笑笑，“你肯定不接受我的挽回，既然想图个好聚好散，那就满足我最后的心愿，好好玩一玩不行吗？”

“不行”，他没法对女人动粗，可这个场面实在让人反感，“别做这么可笑的事了，没必要。”

“你喜欢Sebastian，一个男人，你在欺骗我的感情”，Jenny slate苦涩的对着Chris笑了笑，“我是你们之间的炼金石吗？”

“抱歉”，Chris低头，

“是我太不成熟了，今天来也是想和你郑重道歉的。”

“和我做爱，我就接受你的道歉，”Jenny slate攀附到Chris身上，双腿扣着Chris，丰满的屁股挨着Chris的胯骨上下磨蹭。

毒品加持色欲，Jenny slate的花口翕张，蕾丝内裤夹在臀缝湿得往下滴水。

Chris反倒被大麻引去注意，大麻的烟气氤氲满屋，黄绿色的叶子毛虫似的绞在一起静静的卧在茶几上。Chris讨厌大麻的形状，讨厌这个味道，讨厌沾上这个味道的人，也讨厌沾上这个味道的自己。

他不动，双手晾在空气中，随Jenny slate暧昧的撩拨。

Jenny slate撑了没一会就从Chris身上跌下，她跪坐在地上，俯身用牙齿咬着Chris的皮带。

Chris任由Jenny slate摸到他的鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆。

Jenny slate用舌尖舔舔嘴角，得逞的、惑人的笑容刚显一半，表情忽得僵住。

软的。

Chris意味不明的笑了下，Jenny slate发誓里面至少还含着三分得意，只听Chris轻快道，

“我硬不起来。”

“哈？！”

Chris反应过来自己的话有歧义，扩展了下说辞，

“我对你硬不起来了，我只能对Seb硬。”

Jenny slate不甘心的用手抓着揉了两下，在被Chris挥开前她确信了，因为那块鼓包连半硬都没有。她觉得自己的面部不受控制的想扭曲，尽管Jenny slate努力控制，她的说话音调还是不由自主的拔尖了一个八度，

“你的几把给Sebastian上了锁？”

“呃？”Chris愣了下，而后对这句形容还挺满意，

“你这么说也对，很形象。”

Jenny slate曾经在公开场合把Chris和她的性爱作为炫耀的谈资，Chris阻止了很多回皆未果。但是现在，那个器大活好的Chris对她硬不起来了。

硬、不、起、来、了。

Jenny slate被大麻麻痹的脑子被气得突突直跳，

“你有没有想过，Sebastian根本不再接受你，你要怎么办？！”

Chris心口猛然被扎了一下，他下意识过滤掉先前给Sebastian打电话时一个陌生男人接起的事情，干涩的说，

“即使那样......我也没法再和别人在一起了。”

“我...当初和Sebastian分手...和你在一起，自以为十分深思熟虑”，Chris喃喃，“我们的事业多重要啊，我和他一旦被曝光，一切的一切全部完蛋。”

“本来想着和Sebastian只当个炮友就好了，我要维系我的正面形象，他要维系他的正面形象，当个炮友没有后顾之忧，皆大欢喜。”

“因为Scott的一部分原因，我为LGBT力争平权”，Chris自嘲，“我却在自己成为LGBT中的一员时，生怕有不好的影响努力否定这个身份。”

“可人与人相爱与性别有什么关系呢？”

“人与人相爱与他人又有什么关系呢？”

“怎么发生到我身上之后，我就成了一个彻头彻尾的蠢货？”

“只不过是男人间的相爱而已，为什么我会认为是负面的形象？”

Chris眼眶有些红，“分开对彼此都好，我下定决心与Sebastian不再有那方面的瓜葛，我甚至还怪过他，觉得是他太过真情实意，让我们的关系彻底崩盘。”

“后来才意识到，根本是我完全陷进去了，才那么害怕的逃开。”

“你想浪子回头？”Jenny slate听着Chris的剖白嗤笑，“这不是回头，这是迈向万丈深渊，现状如此。”

“啊，算了算了，祝你幸福”，Jenny slate脑袋晕晕乎乎，她可不想再听她这个对她硬不起的前男友的屁话，Jenny slate张开双手，“希望我们之后还会是朋友。”

“谢谢”，Chris露出了这段时间以来第一个发自心底的笑容，他蹲下来拥抱了下Jenny slate，“也祝你幸福，以后少吸点大麻吧。”

“说不定你还会回来找我的”，Jenny slate无力的挥挥手，像驱赶苍蝇一样驱赶着Chris，“滚吧。”

Chris出去的时候替她关上了门，门缝的最后一丝光线彻底锁在屋外。

“你肯定还会找我的”，Jenny slate重新用纸卷了一根粗大的大麻烟，她深吸两口瘫在地上笑半天，眼前的水雾让人看不清东西，

“妈的。”

tbc


End file.
